Leifsland Wiki:Coordination
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ You can talk in your language here, but English could be useful to prevent misunderstandings. Details So... We still got summing de do :o First of all: our location. I've thought about the Northern Atlantic, but any other ideas can be cute too. We need this figured out to understand our climate and shit :o Secondly, we need some population ideas. We don't want people setting up héruð with 10.000.000 inhabs, so I think we need to make a maximum. My proposal be that all provinces can start out with a population of maximum 100.000 and then have a slow growth rate as is usual in Europe. Our nation is founded on linguistic principles: they wanted to keep their language, they are not specifically religious, so they don't get 12 children de family :o Third, our politics (:o). I think it would be best that we all receive high autonomy. A few basic rules: the province has to be democratic republican-style (so no monarchy shit; remember we are a relatively young nation). We are a federation, so we need some kind of higher level politics. Any ideas? :o Cuntry size: how large we gonna be? :o So that basically most important :o --OuWTB 09:16, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Would we keep the list of provinces "open" in case new users want to join, or "finalise" it? 77topaz (talk) 10:23, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Open. So the history needs to be kept flexible to allow that. --Semyon 11:09, September 2, 2017 (UTC) *@Location: North Atlantic is fine. Antarctica would also be cute. *@population: don't really care, but your proposal sounds good. *@high autonomy: goes without saying, otherwise it's be hell. @democratic republicanism: Varyagia is a theocratic monarchy. There is some level of democracy though. :P @higher level politics: yeah, let's have a 'coordinating council' which decides interprovince stuff. *country size: not fixed as we may have new provinces in the future, but probably very roughly number of provinces * 75.000. *additional note: I don't care very much about 'realism' and takavikiness that arises from the multilingualism. --Semyon 11:09, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :o So everybody just do summing like in Burenia? :P --OuWTB 11:15, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :No, that means I get nuked. :P (Actually I have admin powers, so I get to do the nuking this time. :P) --Semyon 11:17, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Icelandic is too cute to be nuked though :3 Nuking Luronesse is no problem though :P --OuWTB 11:34, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:45, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay, now I'm curious to know which languages are "cute" and which aren't. :o 77topaz (talk) 11:47, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well, Limburgish definitely isn't :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:50, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Tsss.. Still not as bad as Brabantian though :P --OuWTB 12:02, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Brabantian isn't a language, though. It's just Dutch with a slightly weird accent and the word "toppie" added. :o 77topaz (talk) 12:04, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Your version of Brabantian is takavíhki :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:05, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::That'd make it nukable though :P --OuWTB 12:05, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Tåpas, make a province which speaks Dutch with the word "toppie" added and we have summink de nuke :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:06, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::No, I think it is takavíhki too. :o 77topaz (talk) 12:12, September 2, 2017 (UTC) "Toppie" doesn't seem to have page on the Dutch Wiktionary, and the English Wiktionary has it only as a completely different word in Afrikaans. Is it supposed to be spelled differently? ::::::::::::It's slang. --OuWTB 12:13, September 2, 2017 (UTC) I thought Wiktionary also included vernacular terms, though. 77topaz (talk) 12:16, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Not if it's takavíhki and especially not if it's Brabantian :o --OuWTB 12:17, September 2, 2017 (UTC) I was thinking South Atlantic; I'm supposed to have a settlement at 54 South. horton11 13:57, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Mayhaps your hérað just lies takavíhkily far away :o --OuWTB 14:01, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::The north/north atlantic has already been done lots of times, so it would be nice to change area. Plus I was also looking to change land borders with 1-2 regions. horton11 14:05, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::I need to change Cettatie to an archipelago. Just because something hasn't been done before doesn't make it nice; in fact, being bad is probably the reason it hasn't been done. Capitalize your ugly signature. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:05, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Cettatie has nothing to do with this wiki; I was under the presumption that much like Sliras, it would occupy a place in some alternate, non-wikination universe. I meant share land borders (typo). That said, my page does not specify any more beyond the name of its southernmost location, which could easily work as being a meote territory much in the style of the Falklands could be an insular territory of Denavia. ::::To all: does @high autonomy include a military? horton11 17:27, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::I like Horton's idea, to be honest. It's a bit like Sliras, but maybe not an inverted Mobius strip. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 00:04, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Hmm... would all our provinces be separate islands, or parts of one island? 77topaz (talk) 22:02, September 2, 2017 (UTC) : The French have their own island, but I was hoping to share land borders with others, ie. a large island. I plan to add islands to my province once I start a map. horton11 04:54, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Provinces being separate islands would make it easier to add more provinces later, but I guess some of the existing provinces could share a large island. 77topaz (talk) 07:29, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::We can always have a fixed number together in a main island and beyond that in smaller ones. horton11 07:40, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I agree it would be nice if some islands were shared by several different provinces. We can always leave parts of islands undescribed, in case someone creating a new province wishes to share land borders with other provinces. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:51, September 3, 2017 (UTC) There is one very big reason why I think Northern Atlantic is more suitable, apart from the fact that I hate takavíhki warm climates that don't fit European culture. This reason is our history. We were started by immigrants who came from the USA, cuz they hated anglophonisation. Therefore, it makes sense we located close to USA þó :o --OuWTB 11:28, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :Aber es könnte auch sein, dass sie die USA so gehasst haben, dass sie möglichst weit entfernt wohnen wollten. :D Wäre logisch è. :P --Semyon 11:31, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Ég legg til að við séum nálægt Bouveteyju í því tilfelli :o --OuWTB 11:34, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Fine with me. --Semyon 11:42, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::You are aware there's an antarctic climate there though? :o --OuWTB 11:43, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Que piensan... Os gustarian tener un chat en el wiki? O simplemente este u otros foros. horton11 17:59, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Creo que podemos utilizar el chat de Lovia si lo necesitamos. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:17, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Süper. horton11 04:51, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Allonomy So we all got pretty autonomous provinces now, but we need to figure out how we collaborate. It is somehow decided that Kraðakshöfn is our capital, but what is its function? :o I think we got the country for basic rules. This includes the Faeroe-Denmark kind of shit. So we basically need nationalised: military defence, the police department (mayhaps?), the justice department, currency and foreign affairs. Also, considering our low population, it could be good to have educational and medical institutes that fit together. Other shit we can decide for ourselves I guess :o --OuWTB 15:33, September 3, 2017 (UTC)